


An Avenger's Homecoming

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: The Black Widow takes on 3 Millenials and a Cougar. Teaching never felt so good!





	An Avenger's Homecoming

'Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-INNNG!!’

 

The school-bell rang with an abrasive clatter as the lone Teacher ascended the stairs to her classroom.

 

Slinking through a throng of milling students the woman cut a graceful figure; crowd parting and dioramas jostling as she sashayed along the colourful hallway. Hearing the sound of heels clacking on laminate flooring some forgot their conversations; halting in place to ogle the beautiful woman. Sweeping a loose platinum blonde lock back behind her ear, the teacher ignored them all as she finally arrived at her classroom.

 

Seeing a gaggle of girls gossiping beside the line of lockers, the teacher overheard a snippet of their conversation as she approached:

 

"Ok hypothetical. F, Marry, Kill: Scarlet Witch, The Wasp, Black Widow."

 

Raising an eyebrow, the teacher glanced over the rim of her glasses at the impetuous child.

 

Giggling another girl answered the question:

 

"Uhhhh-I dunno... kill the Wasp, marry Scarlett Witch. F Black Widow."

 

"Mm Hmm!"

 

Realising she was behind them, the girls hushed, the trio turning to acknowledge her presence. Meeting young eyes, the Teacher frowned: 

 

“Please wait PATIENTLY outside until I am ready to collect you.”

 

Strutting into the classroom, the blonde woman sighed as she finally closed herself inside. Visibly uncoiling, the fake-teacher leant heavily against the doorway:

 

“Midtown School of ‘Science and Technology’,” Natasha Romanoff muttered, rolling her eyes. Normal kids were bad enough but these horny hyperactive eggheads were a constant headache! Months of undercover work in the field, still nothing could prepare you for millennials; even training as an assassin. 

 

But for the Ex-Avenger the role came with two distinct advantages: First off, it was the last place the authorities would look for her. Secondly was her proximity to their latest recruit. From this position she could monitor the vigilante Peter Parker: And ensure Tony didn't get him killed. 

 

Slinking over to her desk, Natasha scowled at her latest pile of marking, stacked high on the wooden surface. Taking a seat, she caught her reflection in the dark screen of her computer monitor:

 

Seeing pristine platinum blonde hair, Natasha frowned removing her glasses; Giving up her identity was one thing but this disguise was just vindictive; She felt nothing like herself. When Maria had suggested the change she had been adamant, and Natasha would never disagree. But blonde? She looked like a bimbo! Tugging at her ponytail the ex-Avenger scowled; maybe if the Accords had gone differently… Instead she was forced her to adopt this embarrassing persona.

 

Turning away from the screen, Natasha considered her situation:

 

She had been searching for weaknesses in Parker's routine and dismantling any threats to his identity one by one. Since Maria had insisted the boy not know they were interfering, Natasha's infiltration had to be watertight; hence actually becoming a teacher and, thanks to Tony Stark, a glorified babysitter!

 

'Dnh! Dnh! Dnnh!'

 

Reacting fast to the dull knock on the classroom door Natasha immediately straightened up, replacing her glasses and quickly disappearing back into her cover identity:

 

"Come In!”

 

Seeing the secondary subject of her investigation walk into the room, Natasha smiled:

 

Peter Parker had a ridiculously attractive Aunt.

 

"Ms. Rushman?"

 

Standing behind her desk, Natasha greeted her warmly, shaking the older woman's hand:

 

"Good afternoon Mrs Parker."

 

"It's just Ms." 

 

"Of course."

 

"Thank you for helping me with this: I honestly didn’t expect the school to respond at all. I know it's silly, but these kids..."

 

"Not a problem! I'm glad you brought this matter to my attention. And Call me Natasha.”

 

“I-I thought it was Natalie??”

 

Facade momentarily flickering, Natasha bit her tongue:

 

"Right!"

 

Internally the ex-Avenger cursed herself; Was working in this inane American High School making her stupid?! Or was she bewitched by this woman's blatant attractiveness??

 

‘Aunt’ May looked incredible for an older woman: with a slim frame, long vivacious red hair and a disarming smile her body appeared decades younger than her actual age. Peter's guardian even dressed well: high heels coupled with even higher waisted pants that perfectly followed the curve of womanly hips and a tight cotton top with a hemline that emphasised what were already generous gifts from God!

 

Realising she was staring, Natasha reluctantly dragged her eyes up from May's to meet a concerned face:

 

"So... How may I help you?"

 

“Okay: just, just let me lay it out,” the redhead explained, speaking with a cute nervous energy: 

 

“I know you’re just a temp and this isn't technically a 'Sex. Ed' matter… But there were no other teachers willing to discuss this! And these girls -And this rumour -You see I’m more used to dealing with boys but you’re a Sex. Ed teacher so I figured you’d know a thing or two about girls??”

 

Natasha decided to reply honestly:

 

“I definitely know a thing or two about girls...”

 

“Great! So maybe you could...”

 

Barely listening, Natasha watched the redhead flick loose hair around the arm of round glasses: Just like Natasha, Aunt May couldn't hide her inherent sexual appeal. Yet unlike the Ex-Avenger, she seemed oblivious to it. Natasha smiled; she could certainly help her with that.

 

“…anyway, I thought, with your help, I could get them to cut the bullshh-“

 

Natasha cleared her throat, cutting the older woman off:

 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to curtail these rumours??”

 

Realising she had been rambling, the sexy Aunt nodded insistently.

 

“Well then: Lets see what they have to say for themselves.”

 

Walking to the doorway, Natasha summoned the gaggle of teenagers that had annoyed her earlier:

 

“Girls!”

 

Strolling inside Michelle Jones was nonchalant as ever; no stranger to being in trouble at school or the inevitable dressing down that was about to take place. Seeing Aunt May, the girl smirked as she took a seat at the front of the class. The redhead frowned back at her.

 

Liz Toomes also sashayed in. Meeting the valedictorian’s eye, the girl beamed back at her Teacher:

 

“Hi Miss Rushman! Whats going on? Why’d you call us out of class??”

 

“I was in gym actually,” Betty Brant piped up, following closely behind.

 

“You tell me,” Natasha began as they all three girls took a seat:

 

“Where did all this trouble start??”

 

"Ah hmm, well… " May began awkwardly, Miss Jones here has been saying, well…"

 

"Peter Parker is Spiderman!" Michelle blurted out triumphantly, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat.

 

"No he is not!" Liz snapped, rolling her eyes at Michelle.

 

"Yeh!" Betty repeated, instantly falling in line with her more dominant friend.

 

"Come on! It's obvious!!"

 

“No way!”

 

Beginning to argue, the girls instantly ignored the bemused adults.

 

Natasha's eyes widened imperceptibly; without knowing it May had actually done her job for her. Raising a finger to full lips, she waited patiently for the girls to finally go quiet. Reaching out to Michelle, Natasha spoke firmly:

 

“Spit.”

 

Grudgingly relenting, Michelle dropped her gum into the teacher’s hand. Taking the pink wad, Natasha held eye contact with the rude teen. However, instead of throwing it away, Natasha slowly raised it to her mouth, the girls looking on in amazement as she bit into the gum, stretching it between perfect white teeth. 

 

Natasha smiled seductively, all eyes on her lips as she slowly began to chew.

 

Glad to have their attention finally, Natasha appraised the teenagers one by one:

 

Liz Toomes was the popular girl; all ‘A’ grades, little substance. She sat with perfect posture, arched back, calm and considerate. Liz had started coming to her a few months back with an endless list of sex-ed questions. Eventually, Natasha had elected to demonstrate a few techniques on her. Ms. Toomes was a… enthusiastic learner. Momentarily observing the girl’s outfit, Natasha briefly wondered if this was a new top. No, same top; different skirt.

 

Michelle Jones was the alternative kid, she made not caring her number one priority and her clothing reflected that; dark, worn-out chic. The black girl was slouched in her seat, only half paying attention. Aloof to the utmost degree.

 

Betty Brant was nervous, the cute little blonde rocking back and forth in her seat. Natasha had seen a few of her announcement videos: super earnest but low on journalistic professionalism. Betty spent all her time leaching off of Liz. The blonde had been called out of P.E to attend the meeting; hence her adorable fitness attire.

 

Considering her options, Natasha continued chewing for several long seconds: As a teacher she could discipline these girls but that was no guarantee of silence. No, she needed something to tie them all together… to redirect their energy.

 

Nodding Natasha made up her mind; she was going to have to fall back on some old habits.

 

"So you think a boy at this school is a human spider??"

 

"Yeh," Michelle stated, oozing bored detachment even as she met the teacher’s eye.

 

“And why do you think that?”

 

“Because he is.”

 

“Any evidence?”

 

Michelle shrugged: 

 

“It just sorta makes sense of stuff.”

 

“How?”

 

“Because he is.”

 

Natasha closed her eyes, suppressing her annoyance; interrogating a teenager was like talking to a wall:

 

“So you have no actual facts to prove your claim?”

 

Tapping her pencil, Michelle smiled slyly:

 

“Well… Peter keeps disappearing whenever Spidey shows up! Even in Washington, which isn’t even the guy’s jurisdiction!!”

 

Sitting in uncomfortable the other girls stared at Michelle. Meeting their gaze, the rebellious brunette instantly became defensive:

 

“I’m not obsessed with him, Just observant.”

 

Natasha turned from the group, closing blinds around the classroom as she asked another question:

 

“So have you spread your theories anywhere else? On the Internet??”

 

Michelle blinked: “No, I just told Liz, who blabbed to Betty-“

 

“-I didn't blab!” Liz scowled.

 

“Then how does she know??”

 

“Cos I was there!” Betty piped up indignantly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeh!”

 

Huh, guess I didn't see you; You make like, literally no impression.” 

 

“What?!”

 

“I’m just saying, you have a tendency to disappear into the background.”

 

“No way-“

 

“-Anyway, May cut in, anxiety mounting with every second:

 

“That's when I heard Ms. Brandt here announcing it on her little ‘television’ show. Luckily Peter was at his Stark internship or he'd be mortified!"

 

Closing the final blind, Natasha shook her head; how could a woman be so clueless?

 

"So I thought I'd better talk to a school counsellor; stop Ms. Jones spreading anymore ridiculous rumours,” May explained, finally finishing the story.

 

Appraising the Aunt once more, the blonde spoke, chewing away calmly:

 

"Do you believe them??"

 

"I, I.."

 

Flummoxed, concern flashed across the older redhead's face. Mrs.Parker seemed unable to comprehend the obvious; perhaps even in denial. The platinum blonde smiled:

 

Slowly blowing a bubble between her pouting lips, May watched in amazement as the pink orb stretched, reaching an impressive size before popping back into the sexy Teacher's waiting mouth.

 

“Now girls, I think its best for all your Permanent Records if Mrs. Parker's complaint doesn’t see the light of day. That means this little accusation of yours doesn’t leave the classroom.”

 

“And why shouldn’t we just tell everyone?” Michelle argued:

 

“I mean, this is kinna big news.”

 

"I’ll persuade you.” 

 

Slouching back in her seat, Michelle crossed her arms once more:

 

"You can try."

 

Turning to the only other adult in the room, Natasha spoke plainly:

 

“Now, Mrs. Parker, would you mind being my assistant?”

 

“Sure! If you just, lay it all out.”

 

Natasha smiled:

 

“Mrs Parker, do you know Michelle’s record at this school?”

 

Shaking her head, May watched as the Teacher turned back to her desk.

 

Leaning over the surface to retrieve the file, Natasha made a show of arching her back, bending in place so her skirt stretched across full curves.

 

Eying the reflection in her monitor, Natasha’s smile widened as, one by one, each girl’s gaze locked onto her behind, with even Aunt May staring at her glorious rear.

 

4 for 4. Perhaps; the new look wasn't so terrible.

 

Twisting to face them once more, Natasha opened the document, flicking her ponytail back over her shoulder as she spoke, husky voice enrapturing her captive audience:

 

“Michelle you have received 30 misdemeanour warnings in 6 months."

 

Opening another file, Natasha looked at the other girls:

 

“Whereas Liz and, I'm sorry what was your name?”

 

“Betty!” the girl yelped, “I sit at the front of your class!”

 

“Of course, Ms. Brant. You both have exemplary records. And Liz, it would be such a shame for something like this to ruin Sophomore Year…”

 

Meeting their eyes, she made sure they understood her implication.

 

Both nodded.

 

“But we didn’t do anything wrong!” Michelle gasped.

 

Turning back to the black girl, Natasha considered the obstinate teenager; If she was going to make her comply then she would need to up the pressure:

 

“Michelle, given the contents of this record, I think its fair to say you are always in trouble for something, right?”

 

“Maybe...”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde teacher continued:

 

“Stand up.”

 

The girl balked.

 

“I said: Stand Up!”

 

Rising from behind her desk, the teenager eyed Natasha moodily.

 

“Now if I were to search you I wouldn’t find anything. Right??”

 

“No,” Michelle shrugged nonchalantly:

 

“I got transferred from an inner city school remember?? I’m used to my teachers copping a feel!”

 

Natasha smiled coyly:

 

“Can you help me Mrs Parker??”

 

Aunt May nodded hesitantly:

 

“Of course...”

Stepping forward and taking the girl's backpack Natasha watched May slowly step up behind Michelle, apprehensively placing her hands on the girl's hips. Loosening her stance, Michelle grudgingly allowed the older woman to begin sliding her palms over her clothes.

 

Raising her arms, May slipped her fingers up and over slender shoulders before running them down the girl's sides, squeezing for any hidden objects as Natasha rifled through her school bag.

 

Attempting to avoid any erroneous zones, May crouched behind the girl, awkwardly rolling her digits down her impossibly slim legs before finally cupping those pert buns. 

 

Biting her lip, Michelle couldn’t help but shiver as Aunt hotty massaged her vulnerable flesh.

 

"Ah hmm," Natasha cleared her throat.

 

"Ohhh!" Regaining her senses, May quickly patted upward, tugging Michelle’s cellphone from her back pocket and awkwardly placing it on the desk beside them.

 

Searching fingers climbing higher still, May paused just below Michelle's breasts, looking to Natasha for further approval. When the teacher nodded, the redhead gently squeezed the girl's pert handfuls. Exhaling shakily, May lifted them gently, touching another woman’s breasts for the first time.

 

Finding the bag free of any contraband, Natasha pushed it aside, stepping toward the desk. Attempting to stare defiantly back at her, Michelle swayed in the redhead's grip as the woman reached a conclusion:

 

"She's innocent!" May stated in relief, prying her hands away from the girl's deliciously youthful flesh.

 

Natasha scowled:

 

"In my experience there's no such thing."

 

I'm sorry for doubting you Michelle."

 

"That's okay Aunt May," Michelle stated, smiling smugly at the teacher as she responded:

 

"And call me MJ."

 

May blushed. Making up her mind, Natasha responded curtly:

 

"Check the other girls, she might have transferred something to Ms. Allen or Brant."

 

"Come on!" Michelle scowled: “Isn’t this overkill?? What are you really hiding?!”

 

Staring back at each other for several seconds, Michelle and Natasha sized each other up. Finally breaking their connection, Michelle rolled her eyes:

 

“Just kidding, I don’t care.”

 

Exhaling slowly, Natasha dropped her guard; last thing she needed was a second Avenger discovered at this high school.

 

Gesticulating for the other two to stand, Natasha and May descended on the other girls:

 

Going second, Liz stood tall and proud, the more experienced girl seemingly enjoying the probing contact of the two older women. Opening her legs welcomingly, she leant into their hands, smirking as fingers ran up and down her long, bare legs, tugging at her short denim skirt.

 

May balked as the girl pressed her back up against her. Shifting from toe to toe as the redhead searched, Liz practically humping May as she tried to pat the girl down from behind, leaving the older woman breathless as she deliberately rubbed against her.

 

Reaching under the girl's new top, Natasha was impressed by the large round orbs she lifted in her hands, squeezing vivacious young flesh. Easily the most mature, Natasha appreciated her full chest. More so when Natasha cupped the girl, she felt hard nipple stab into her palms. Biting her lip, Liz smiled guiltily back at her. Natasha smirked; the goody two shoes were always the most repressed.

 

Finally reaching Betty, at this point the search was a defunct exercise; the blonde was in a tiny PE kit: very little was not already on display.

 

Still both women ran their hands over the girl, Natasha making sure to search every nook and cranny as the other two teenagers looked on in amazement. Ms. Brant was clearly the most innocent and needy of the bunch, the weak link in the chain; And Natasha was sure she could use that.

 

Breathing hard, Betty visibly shook as those digits traced over her thin blue shirt, blue eyes wide as she was touched more intimately than ever before. Squirming as May palmed her butt, she tried not to panic as the hottest teacher on faculty simultaneously took her boobs in hand, forced to absorb her intense eye contact throughout the intimate search.

 

Massaging soft skin, Natasha smiled deviously; this girl was too naive to live, trembling adorably. Easily manipulating her inexperience, the platinum blonde rolled her fingers over soft flesh, cupping breasts that were mere handfuls. 

 

Sliding her hands downward, she gradually reached the apex of the girl's legs. Natasha smirked as she saw a small wet patch had emerged on Betty's cute yellow shorts.

 

Making a show of reaching down, Betty gasped as her teacher handled her nethers, cupping the blonde's pussy as the girl cringed. Blatantly massaging the blonde’s pussy, Aunt May looked on in amazement:

 

"Now Betty, you're a good girl right?" Natasha whispered suggestively, massaging her pussy as she continued:

 

"Anything to share with the rest of the class?? "

 

"Unngh!" Betty squeaked as her teacher sent tingles up through her belly, heart pounding as the woman expertly manipulated her hot core. Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl attempted to suppress her desire, her sensitive body soon betraying her.

 

Looking to her friends, both stared daggers back at her, clear even in their silence; she was not to say anything.

 

Standing on tiptoe, Betty couldn't look Ms. Rushman in the eyes as her hips began to shake, desperate for release as her core was stroked expertly by the experienced Teacher. Massaging her into a desperate frenzy, Betty couldn't handle being held on the cusp. 

 

Crumpling forward, Natasha caught the enraptured teen, making sure to use the girl to block Aunt May’s view of her questing fingers. Holding Betty to her, Natasha cradled the blonde, the girl’s head resting on her chest, flustered breaths tickling the Ex-Avenger’s skin. Soon the girl cracked:

 

"Unngh Ummm-Ms. Rushman! MJ I mean, Michelle has pot!!"

 

"Good girl!" Natasha replied condescendingly, finally releasing the gasping girl from her grip.

 

Practically falling backward, May caught the blonde in her arms, the blonde shivering as she found her feet; hot to the touch.

 

Glaring at Betty, Liz whispered angrily at her panting lackey:

 

“I’m gonna kill you!”

 

Raising her arm Michelle flipped the blonde the bird behind the teacher's back.

 

Rounding on the rude girl, Natasha smiled victoriously as Michelle responded:

 

“S-she's lying!" 

 

"Like you're lying about Mr. Parker??"

 

"No!!"

 

"Hand them over Ms. Jones."

 

"You already checked me remember?" 

 

Spinning on the spot, Michelle grinned triumphantly: "So you have no proof.”

 

Slinking over to the girl, Natasha smirked:

 

“True… Or perhaps Mrs. Parker just wasn't thorough enough."

 

Reaching around her back the black girl gasped as her teacher expertly discarded her bra, watching in genuine astonishment as it was thrown aside.

 

Having a decent grope Natasha quickly established there was nothing hidden in the girl’s bosom, instead finding engorged nipples that betrayed Michelle’s arousal.

 

Indignant, Michelle tugged down her dark t-shirt as Natasha moved away.

 

Still determined, Natasha ran a hand down the girl's bare belly, quickly unfastening the girl’s jeans before slipping her fingers under the hem of her panties:

 

Running her digits over Michelle’s nethers, Natasha made a show of searching the black girl’s underwear. Once again finding nothing incriminating, Natasha still enjoyed the girl's sweet pussy pulsating against her fingertips. 

 

Humiliated, Michelle was forced to endure the stares of her classmates as she stood before them, pants sliding down her thighs as her teacher roughly search her underwear.

 

Suppressing a moan, the rebellious teenager struggled not to gyrate with every move of the blonde’s invasive digits.

 

Huh…” Natasha stated dryly. Removing her hand grudgingly from between the girl’s legs; Michelle smiled victoriously.

 

“So she is innocent?” May asked awkwardly, turned-on by the intimate search. Walking further around the desk, Natasha moved behind the half-naked girl:

 

"Just gotta check one more place..."

 

“Wait… Unngh??!”

Cutting Michelle off, the girl squealed as Natasha stuffed her hand into the back of her knickers, rummaging yet again. Feeling those cute cheeks tighten against her hand the blonde teacher smirked, delving deeper. 

 

Feeling strong fingers pry open her ass crack, Michelle squirmed, looking up at the ceiling:

 

Tugging a small plastic bag from the girl’s underwear, the classroom gasped as Natasha’s hand finally merged, the teacher now grinning triumphantly:

 

“I’m sorry, what were you lying??” 

 

“I... don't know how those got there???” Michelle tried weakly.

 

Natasha shook her head.

 

“Ewww!” Liz gasped: “That’s where you were hiding them?? Gross!! I smoke that!!"

 

May shook her head in amazement: Ms. Rushman was right! So much for 'innocent.'

 

"It's just a little weed!" Michelle exclaimed: "we shouldn't be in trouble!"

 

Stepping in front of the girls again, Natasha spoke calmly:

 

"You covered for each other; as far as I'm concerned all 3 of you are in trouble."

 

Staring down at their desks, the teenagers stood in stony silence.

 

"Of course 'MJ''', your human-spider theory has literally no validity now."

 

May nodded, even as Michelle scowled:

 

"And as for punishment... this will have to go on your permanent records-"

 

"-Noooo!” Betty yelped: "This is MJ's stupid fault! Why do we all have to get punished??"

 

Natasha turned on the girl, her cold stare instantly silencing the needy teenager. Picking up a ruler, she moved forward menacingly, tapping the plastic stick against her side:

 

"You know in Mrs. Parker's day they used measures like these as punishment. Would you prefer that??"

 

Lifting the ruler between Betty’s legs, she slid it along the inside of her slim thigh.

 

“Would you prefer something more… physical??”

 

Big blue eyes turning from her friends to Aunt May, Betty looked as if she was about to cry. The blonde finally nodding, Natasha raised an eyebrow; was some piece of paper worth more to this girl than her pride? So childish. So predictable. 

 

Looking to Aunt May, Natasha smiled, standing behind Ms. Brant. Without warning, she flicked the ruler down.

 

’SMACK!’

 

Betty heard the noise before she felt the pain in her left buttock, a stinging sensation reverberating through her tender flesh. Slicing across pale skin, the ruler left her red beneath her flimsy shorts.

 

"Unngh!" 

 

The girl yelped, grasping her skinny behind.

 

"Stay,” Natasha commanded sharply.

 

Determined to keep her record clean, Betty bit her lip, eyes shining as she stared straight ahead.

 

"Who broadcast unsubstantiated rumours on school television?"

 

"I-I did Ms. Rushman."

 

‘SMACK!’

 

“Mmmphg!!” Crying out, Betty lowered her eyes to the desk, the other girls visibly wincing. Lower lip wobbling, she stayed meekly silent.

 

Stepping behind Liz, Natasha continued her line of questioning menacingly:

 

"Who conspired to hide drugs on school property?"

 

Looking over her shoulder, the valedictorian smiled guiltily back at her, presenting her skirted behind to the waiting teacher:

 

"I did Ms. Rushman."

 

Slicing the ruler against Ms. Toomes plump behind, Natasha heard the girl’s shuddering breath, hissing in response to the flare of pain across her cheeks. Instead of recoiling however, the black girl grinned widery. The Teacher raised an eyebrow; definitely repressed.

 

Finally stepping behind Ms. Jones, Natasha reached down, instinctively smoothing out the fabric of the girl’s stripy underwear, applying pressure as she questioned her target:

 

“Who made up the rumour about Peter Parker?”

Shaking her head, Michelle scowled.

 

‘THWACK!’

 

Lifting her arm high, Natasha brought the ruler down hard, the black girl’s flesh rippling as it made harsh contact. Baring her teeth, Michelle stood firm even as pain flashed across her bottom.

 

“Who brought drugs onto school property?”

 

Staying silent, Natasha shook her head, bringing the ruler down twice in quick succession:

 

‘THWACK THWACK!’

Landing with a dull slap the girl sagged, leaning on the desk for support as the pain in her ass doubled.

 

Michelle swallowed hard; this couldn’t get any worse? Humiliated in front of her friends, the glowing sensation emanating from her cheeks making her hot and vulnerable. But worst of all… Ms. Rushman was right! Tensing, she braced herself for further punishment:

 

’THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!’

Stifling a cry with her hand, the accumulated pain was now unbearable, Michelle’s eyes watering; Each blow her teacher carried out was sharper, less merciful. And all the while that heat spread further, leaving her weak and trembling:

 

Leaning into Michelle’s back, Natasha stretched the girl’s underwear, practically wedging the helpless teenager as she revealed her sore red cheeks to the rest of the class, whispering huskily into Michelle’s ear:

 

“Who wants to be a good girl?”

 

Whimpering, the rebellious teenager pressed her thighs together, speaking quietly:

 

“I do??”

 

Natasha smirked, raising the ruler one last time:

 

Catching the platinum blonde’s hand, Aunt May held back the lustful teacher:

 

“Don’t you think that’s enough??”

 

Awaking from her lustful fugue, Natasha looked between the girls; all silent and waiting at attention; all far more submissive than before. Stepping away, the fake teacher nodded slowly.

 

Michelle sighed in relief; ass throbbing.

 

Natasha cursed inwardly; she had taken things a little further than intended… her own baggage from the red room, Maria, Wanda… It was nice to be on top for a change. But she needed to keep it together and keep these girls in line:

 

Michelle the rebel, lusty Liz and Betty the bottom. Alone any of them could reveal Peter's secret. But turned against each other? They would stay quiet.

 

Leading the older woman to the back of the class, May whispered to Natasha out of ear shot:

 

"So Michelle hallucinated my nephew was Spider-Man??"

 

Natasha nodded: “Clearly they have been a bad influence on each other."

 

Nervous, May looked at the girls:

 

Betty was rubbing her sore behind, the girl looking pitifully sorry for herself. Meanwhile Michelle bounced from toe to toe, ass still stinging, too proud to show further weakness. Catching Liz's eye the girl blushed, crossing her legs: far away expression plastered across the older Sophomore's face.

 

“W-well, I’m glad you got them to admit to lying… but isn’t this a little much??”

 

Natasha shrugged: “Think of it as good cop bad cop.”

 

“So I’m-“

 

“-They need a role-model; children are stubborn, they won’t listen to rational logic. So we play to our strengths.”

 

May nodded slowly: "Okay. But no more... discipline. How about we try a more gentle approach??”

 

Natasha smirked: “ I’m a Sex-ed teacher Mrs. Parker: If you really want to get through to a schoolgirl you don't cause her pain: you show her pleasure."

 

“Really??”

 

Reaching up, Natasha cupped the older woman’s face. Blinking, May was frozen as the blonde leant in, gently removing her glasses to reveal the beautiful woman beneath. Stroking the redhead’s lip the teacher responded in her sexy drawl, so close the redhead could feel the teacher's breath on her skin:

 

“Trust me... I know how to please a girl.”

 

Entranced, May opened her mouth: no words coming out.

 

Natasha smirked, the older woman gradually succumbing to her charms. A single aunt in her mid-50’s? Chances were Mrs. Parker was the horniest female in the room. Still Natasha had to remove herself from this equation: Create a feedback loop where the women in Peter Parker’s life directed their attention at each other; hopefully keeping the Spider-man alter ego a secret in the process.

 

Sauntering back to the front of the class, Natasha snapped her fingers, glad to see she now had the 3 teenagers’ full and undivided attention:

 

“Girls: I want to get to the source of this problem and I couldn’t help but notice we were all getting a little... over-excited.”

 

Betty looked shamefully down at her desk, Michelle rolling her eyes; only Liz looked straight back at her, dark brown orbs full of genuine curiosity.

 

"Is that what this Parker situation is about?” Natasha implied skilfully: “Do we have a little crush??”

 

Untying her ponytail, Natasha unfurled her newly blonde hair, allowing wavy platinum locks to drop around her shoulders: Once again, all eyes were on her. Seeing their furtive gazes Natasha smiled, confident she was the current subject of infatuation.

 

"In that case, in lieu of punishment, I suggest we all participate in a little… Sex. Ed.”

 

"Seriously?" Michelle groaned.

 

"Unless you'd prefer for me to take your little stash to the Principal??" Natasha responded sharply:

 

“Do as your told or you’re out of Midtown!”

 

Michelle lowered her gaze, shaking her head sheepishly:

 

“if it means you’ll forget the weed… fine.”

 

"I think that sounds fun," Liz chimed in, smiling back at the teacher.

 

"Kiss ass..." Michelle grumbled.

 

I also don't want to get expelled,” Betty moaned, “Not that anyone cares!"

 

“Good,” Natasha interrupted: "we are all women here, this is a sisterhood!”

 

Pausing the Ex-Avenger realised she was beginning to even sound like a lame teacher, backtracking quickly:

 

"Now: kiss and make up."

 

Blinking both girls looked from each other to their adamant teacher, eyes widening:

 

"What?!"

 

"You mean, like, figuratively??"

 

Natasha shook her head:

 

“No: Prove to me you're going to be good girls."

 

"Gross!" Betty stuttered, looking to May for guidance. Lost for words, the redhead glanced from her back to the impossible Teacher:

 

“Natasha??”

 

The fake-teacher stood her ground:

 

“You said to try a more gentle approach.”

 

“Yeah right,” Michelle stuttered: “Like we’re just gonna make ouwww -Mmphg! Mmmphghh!!!"

 

Striding forward, Liz captured Michelle's face, the taller girl pulling the other teenager into a hungry kiss. Taken by surprise, Michelle gasped, flailing as her lips were devoured by her horny friend, eyes wide as the sophomore slipped her tongue into an open mouth.

 

Smirking, Natasha leant back on the desk; well that was easy.

 

Sensing her Teacher's approval, Liz deepened the kiss, holding MJ to her as the shocked girl slowly went limp. Opening her mouth wide, Liz’s tongue clumsily tangled with Michelle's, tasting cherry lip balm as she smeared their faces together. Both still inexperienced they revelled in the sweet kiss.

 

Finally pulling away, Liz tugged at Michelle’s lower lip with her teeth, plump flesh reverberating. Left open mouthed and half-naked in front of her lustful friend and the rest of the class; for the first time in her life Michelle was caught completely off guard. What was she even to say? There was no sardonic comment, no rude gesture, no drug that would deflect how much she had just enjoyed their bizarre embrace. The girl cursed under her breath; how could she prove she was still in control?

 

Smiling, Natasha stepped forward, satisfied with the girls’ progress:

 

"That's better, now-"

 

Not waiting for instructions, Michelle launched herself forward, recapturing the other girl's lips. Twisting their mouths together, Liz instantly swooned, loving her friend's tight grip on her top as they began to make out once more; caught up in a deranged, lustful competition.

 

Locked together, Michelle ignored the gawking girls all around them; Determined to win this encounter. Aware she had given-in to what the Teacher had wanted, she figured she could at least prove she was still in charge of her friends; even if that meant debasing herself in front of them.

 

Feeling Liz's hands descend, Michelle grimaced as the other girl cupped her sore cheeks, intentionally squeezing her vulnerable behind as the others looked on. Wincing, she screwed her eyes shut, responding in kind:

 

Liz moaned as Michelle cupped her chest, reaching under her new top to grope full orbs. Feeling her friend take a nipple between thumb and finger, Liz gasped as Michelle pinched and plucked her buds until they were rock hard.

 

Swallowing the other girl's moans, Michelle closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the steamy embrace.

 

Watching the teens melt together, Natasha smirked as Michelle and Liz finally succumbed to their hormones; issuing instructions as was her teacherly duty:

 

"More tongue Ms. Toomes. A little to the left Ms. Jones.. Thats it..."

 

Unsure, how to proceed, Betty stood awkwardly to the side, eyes wide as saucers as her best friends feverishly kissed, squeezing her thighs together as the lurid display freaked her out and turned her on in equal measure.

 

Absorbed by their embrace, Betty jumped as her teacher took her wrist, meeting Natasha's suggestive gaze.

 

Leading the nervous blonde, Natasha pressed Betty into the group, smiling as the other two latched onto her instantly:

 

Betty gasped as Liz met her eye, even as her full lips met her cheek, laying kiss after kiss on soft white skin. Following suit, Michelle slid her own lips over the blonde's jaw.

 

Two pairs of hands tugging at her clothing, Betty winced as Liz squeezed her butt possessively, Michelle's hands roaming over her sweet chest while their mouths covered her face; kiss after kiss making Betty’s knees weak. Moving to her mouth, three sets of lips met in the middle.

 

May stared, open-mouthed as the girls connected in a 3-way kiss, any thoughts on inappropriate teaching forgotten as their sweet lips brushed together; the two stronger girls devouring the more submissive blonde, sweet tongues curling together in-between hot mouths.

 

"Thats it," Natasha gasped, leaning forward on her desk:

 

"Taste each other!”

 

Watching the carnal dance of these young, nubile women feasting on each other, the blonde too was almost entranced, murmuring as they rolled together hypnotically:

 

"Yesss... Good girls..."

 

Tempted to watch them devolve into mindless lust, Natasha remembered she had a mission; it wasn't enough to have the girls distract themselves: they had to submit to a higher authority.

 

Coming between the horny teens, Natasha peeled them apart to a chorus of whines and groans, Betty kissing the palm of her hand as she split those luscious lips from their counterparts':

 

"That's enough."

 

Moaning, Michelle couldn't summon the proper retort, stumbling backward as she wiped hot lips with the back of a hand. Staring sensually back at her, Liz ran her tongue around her mouth, never breaking eye contact. Bewildered, Betty looked to her Teacher:

 

Clearing her throat Natasha surreptitiously slipped a hand down her front, opening the first button of her shirt:

 

"If you can find your way around another woman, you can truly get in touch with yourself."

 

Quickly gaining their attention, Natasha smiled as four pairs of eyes fell to her chest as she popped another button, all of them totally absorbed by her slow reveal.

 

Blinking, May watched in a daze as Natasha opened her shirt, eyes following the meandering hands that trailed over the teacher’s pearly cleavage.

 

Biting her lip, Liz moaned as Ms. Rushman tugged at soft fabric, a red bra catching her eye as the blonde’ succulent breasts were revealed:

 

"Miss Rushman what are you doing?!"

 

Hurriedly stepping forward, May attempted to block Natasha from the view of the 3 girls.

 

"How better to learn about womanhood?" Natasha responded coyly:

 

"And since I don't have a mannequin…”

 

Eyes running suggestively over the hot Aunt, Natasha’s eyes narrowed:

 

“That could work…”

 

The older woman shrunk backward, eyes widening:

 

“Wait-“

 

Gripping May's hips, Natasha spun the woman to face her small class, standing behind the redhead as they looked on:

 

“I-I’m not sure I-mmm!”

 

Slipping a hand over May’s gasping mouth Natasha leant over her shoulder, addressing the class even as she tugged the round glasses from her nose:

 

"Mrs Parker is more than just a carer, mother or Aunt."

 

Feeling her cardigan being removed from her shoulders, May cringed, dumbfounded:

 

“W-whats happening now?!”

 

Sliding her hands over a slim waist, Natasha thumbed the high waist and of May's slacks, eying her students to ensure she had their full attention. Unfastening the pants, she slid them over wide hips before letting the garment crumple around the woman's thighs, pooling at the bottom of long slender legs.

 

“Mrs. Parker is not just some dowdy caregiver whose life has passed her by.”

 

Pressing her bare limbs together, the panicky older woman looked from girl to girl, seeing their hungry expressions, feeling their gaze burning into her exposed skin. 

 

Slipping her hands under May's top, Natasha quickly tugged the thin fabric up the woman's slim frame, revealing a flowery bra to their enraptured audience. Not waiting for Mrs. Parker to lose her nerve, Natasha lifted the fabric over the redhead's shoulders, tugging it away before finally throwing the garment aside.

 

Meanwhile the redhead’s mind was going a mile a minute: Was she embarrassed or turned on? Was this Teacher’s uncannily accurate speech more humiliating, or her current state of undress?? Clad in nothing but unflattering underwear, May stood before the class: frozen in panic.

 

Having exposed May’s delectable body, now only clad in mismatching underwear, Natasha cleared her throat triumphantly:

 

“She is a Woman!”

 

One by one, Natasha watched the realisation dawn on the girl’s captivated faces, each discovering the woman’s allure.

 

Standing awkwardly, May blushed, refusing to meet the girl's eyes as she cringed. Feeling Natasha's hands on her bare skin, May flinched, flexing in the teacher's firm grasp, the other woman lifting her chin from behind so her shapely body was proudly elevated to her horny audience:

 

“Wow Mrs Parker,” Liz murmured reaching for the older woman: “I-I had no idea how hot you are!”

 

Michelle and Betty didn’t speak up; their awed expressions made their feelings clear.

 

Flustered, May couldn’t help but enjoy the girls’ admiration, face turning crimson.

 

“Now Liz, as the 'best' student in class, can you please show us how 'best' to appreciate the female form??” Natasha asked pointedly, grasping May’s shoulders so that she was at the mercy of the excited girl.

 

Glancing back at Michelle and Betty, the Valedictorian smiled smugly. Stepping forward, the captivated brunette slide her hands tentatively up the older woman’s ribs, till she finally held May’s chest.

 

Reflexively staying silent, May but her lip as she felt the clasp at her back snap, Natasha smiling supportively over her shoulder as the bra came loose.

 

Tugging away lacy fabric, all three girls inhaled as the redhead’s chest was exposed, young eyes taken in by those round, succulent orbs.

 

Running her fingers around a quivering breast, Liz grinned, Michelle stepping closer.

 

Blinking, Betty whined, blue eyes darting between them as she spoke up:

 

“This is insane…”

 

“A group activity is good for morale,” Liz murmured nervously, still groping May's impressive bust: “I read that in a TED talk, heard it!… in a TED talk…”

 

“Group huh??”

 

Stepping forward instinctively, Michelle took May’s other breast in hand as she responded:

 

“If it means not getting expelled…”

 

Grinning unconsciously, Michelle took the time to really grope the redhead’s chest; getting payback for the woman’s earlier search. Taking the full weight of her bust, the girl was amazed how full and firm a mature woman could be; thumb teasing and tweaking May’s pointed pinnacles.

 

Leaning down Liz pressed her lips to May’s cleft, kissing her way across pale skin. Feeling her heartbeat quicken, May suppressed a whine.

 

Massaging bountiful flesh, Michelle watched, enraptured as her friend’s mouth moved further south, plump lips wrapping around a puffy pink nipple.

 

Groaning, the older woman tensed in Natasha’s arms; the fake-teacher holding her from behind as the lusty girls descended.

 

Latching onto her engorged bud, Liz suckled sweetly, hot breath tickling the swell of May’s breast as her saliva coated the redhead’s swollen bud.

 

Seeing the pale flesh shine between her friend’s lips, Michelle made up her mind:

 

“What the hell…”

 

Swooping down, the black girl opened wide; taking as much of the other boob into her mouth as she could take, May gasping as she felt sharp teeth glide across white hot skin before catching on a tender nipple.

 

Looking down, May stared enthralled as the two girls suckled on either tit, lips sealed around each globe as they lathered her in their glorious attention. Nipples now rock hard, each lick from their tongues, each nip of their teeth, sent shivers through the older woman: panting hard as sparks of pleasure shocked through her, nerves draining away as she was overtaken by lust.

 

Moving downward, the two students slowly descended, decorating May's body in kiss after kiss, lips skating across her quivering belly. Dropping to their knees, Liz and Michelle shared a glance, both breathing hard, not sure how to proceed as they came face to face to face with a woman's nethers.

 

Still holding May from behind, Natasha ran her fingers down the trembling Aunt's sides, dancing over her hips to hook into the redhead's panties. Feeling the heat emanating for the woman’s core, the Ex-Avenger smiled; she was ready.

 

Tugging down her panties in one swift motion, both girl's stared into May's pulsating pussy, her swollen peach opening like a beautiful flower before the young girls' hungry gaze.

 

Aunt May stuttered in shock, feeling warm breath rush over her nethers:

 

"What the fuu-Ughhhh!"

 

Swear word dying in her throw, all anxiety was forgotten as the two ravenous teenagers dived forward, two sets of luscious lips capturing May’s steaming core.

 

Faces pressed together, Liz and Michelle sucked May between their mouths, each opening up the woman before them as their tongues ran together between juicy lips. Swirling their tiny pink organs, the girl's tangled and fought, competing to shove their tongues deep into the bewitched redhead.

 

All thoughts of impropriety forgotten, the girls gave in to their base desires:

 

Plunging into her, Liz opened wide to cover May’s clit, slowly licking and sucking in equal measure. Moaning, Michelle followed the older girl’s lead, taking several long, luxurious licks, wriggling her tongue between delicate folds, back and forth, up and down, regularly pausing to swallow. The Aunt had a mature, rich taste. For the inexperienced teenagers this was richly addictive.

 

Instinctively May started to pump in response to the girl’s tongues, eyelashes fluttering, mouth hanging open as her breathing became laboured. Writhing in her teacher's arms, the redhead groaned, dark brown eyes staring up at the ceiling to avoid the ravenous girls at her feet. Grabbing onto her hips Liz only went deeper, moving away from her outer vagina lips to lick at May's velvety walls. Meanwhile Michelle swapped positions, teeth nipping at the redhead’s swollen clit:

 

"Oh God, Yes!" May moaned deliriously: "T-that feels sooo Goooood…”

 

Both girls wallowed in the taste and feel of sex while May struggled in ecstatic pleasure; voice rising an octave to a frantic whine as young mouths devoured her dripping core. Hips undulating, the redhead groaned.

 

Pulling away for air, Michelle smacked her sore lips with the back of her hand, watching Liz go to town beside her. Amazed at the other girl's daring, she watched in awe as her friend fired her tongue into the shuddering woman, not content until she had buried her face in the woman’s slit. Michelle shook her head; she’d known the popular sophomore had a kinky streak, but this was more than just getting back at Daddy; this was genuine lust!!

 

Rejoining the possessed teenager, Michelle redoubled her efforts, working her own tongue between May's folds with renewed determination. Taking the woman in turns, the girls undulated, sucking down delicious cream as the Aunt’s years of repressed lust burnt away.

 

Overwhelmed by all this attention, May tried to rationalise what was happening to her; Sex with girls less than half her age in broad daylight?! Even in her younger days, her darkest fantasies, May had never done anything like this.To be pleasured like this, worshipped??? Did it matter that she would orgasm in the hands of these young women?? How could something so wrong feel so right?!?

 

Content to keep May upright, Natasha watched the girl's fight over the redhead. So young and inexperienced, their twin sloppy technique nevertheless effective on the under appreciated, under sexed older woman. All she’d had to do was break down their walls and expose their desires. What happened now was their own making.

 

Betty stared at the four women, caught together in wondrous, orgasmic embrace. Besieged on all sides, Aunt May lulled between them, the teacher massaging her heaving chest as the two students, her friends! feasted on the redhead's dripping snatch. Forever, left out, the young blonde moaned softly.

 

Hearing that suppressed whine, Natasha glanced over at the girl, gently extricating herself from the squirming redhead. Stepping around the writhing woman, the fake teacher finally acknowledged the troubled girl; the runt of her litter:

 

“What’s wrong kiddo? Feeling left out??”

 

Not meeting her eye, Betty nodded forlornly.

 

Reaching forward, Natasha led Betty by the hand:

 

“Well I have an extra-credit ASSignment. Just for you…“

 

Steering the blonde behind the writhing redhead, Natasha pressed the confused teenager to her knees.

 

Presented with Aunt May's beautiful undulating behind, Betty's eyes widened; even as her teacher’s firm hands parted those full cheeks:

 

"Uuughhh!!”

 

May gasped as she felt a small face being pressed into her behind, hot breath tickling her sensitive pucker.

 

Flexing forward into Liz and Michelle’s mouths, May released a guttural groan as another tongue joined the fray, this time the tiny pink implement flicking around her tight anus.

 

Initial surprise giving way to carnal ecstasy, May's eyes crossed as her butthole rubbed against soft lips, realising after the fact who's face had found a home between her cheeks.

 

Natasha made sure to bury Betty’s face in the older woman’s ass, not surprised Betty had given in so easily to such a dirty exercise. Was there anything this student wouldn't do for attention?? Or was this extra credit?? Either way, Betty was now, officially a kiss ass.

 

Held tightly between the redhead's plump globes, Betty nuzzled into May's quivering crack, feeling the crinkle of the woman's sphincter against her soft lips. Discovering an earthy taste not as disgusting as she had predicted, Betty tongue flitted, probing experimentally as she learnt the ins and outs of a woman's most private orifice.

 

Feeling that sweet mouth seal around her forbidden entrance, that adorable blonde head bobbing between her cheeks, May clung onto the girl's beneath her, Liz and Michelle sucking down her excretions whilst Betty worked her pulsating asshole. Knowing she could not hold out much longer, May groaned deeply, lost pleasures cascading through her distressed system.

 

Hips rolling instinctively, the redhead’s pussy first pressed against the sweaty, drenched faces of Liz and Michelle, before swinging backward, driving Betty deep into her ass crack. Hearing the silky sweet slurping of 3 hot mouths feasting on her nethers, May clutched her long red hair, sweat on her brow, moaning up at the ceiling as long pent up frustration finally broke free:

 

Flexing forward the woman came, hard, squirting the two girls and dousing their soft skin and lips with hot sticky cream. Shivering, another burst decorated their young faces, open mouths catching the spray as the older woman convulsed with white hot passion.

 

Leaning in, the two teenagers continued lapping at May’s gushing core. Initially thrown back, Betty also rallied, diving forward to latch onto the alluring woman’s asshole. Driving her tongue right up the redhead’s bottom, as far as she could, Betty almost gagged, feeling the muscle twitch and tighten around the tip of her tongue just as her knees began to shake and buckle.

 

“Ohhhh Yesss! Ugh Urrgghh!! YESSsss!”

 

Feeling that tiny tongue twist into her dark depths, May lost it, shuddering and yowling as she smothered the girl with her behind, Betty truly tasting her inner depths.

 

Squirting hard one final time, cream dripped from the two girls’ chins as May collapsed amongst them, gasping for breath in a glorious orgasmic haze. Natasha watched curiously from her desk as the woman kissed both on the cheek, clutching Michelle and Liz to her breast, the gaggle heaving and moaning as the terminally left out Betty clung on from behind.

 

“That was! Ughh-wow!!” May gasped joyfully.

 

Wiping her wet face, Michelle acted nonchalant, more thrown off by this lovey-dovey stuff then eating pussy:

 

“Whatever. So that’s our lesson learnt right??”

 

“Almost,” Natasha replied slyly, helping the quivering Aunt to her feet:

 

“You may have been educated, but you have yet to be punished...”

 

“Seriously??” Betty whined, still coming to terms with her latest embarrassment, swiping at her swollen lips awkwardly.

 

"If you want to take this to the Principal that’s fine with me."

 

Natasha's assertion was met with dead silence:

 

"Good, then all three of you will bend over your desks."

 

Taking their positions at the front of the classroom, the teenagers gave each other sideways glances as May gathered her senses. Standing naked behind the three students; the redhead had definitively lost her inhibitions.

 

Stepping around the girls, Natasha reached under her desk, quickly retrieving the item she had kept hidden for an occasion such as this:

 

Seeing her teacher hold up a dildo, the girls gawped, even Michelle losing her usual composure:

 

"Is that, is that a…?!” May gasped.

 

Surveying the sleek phallus, Natasha smiled proudly:

 

“A dildo? Just a small one."

 

"That's small??" Betty moaned, eying the strap-on nervously.

 

Shaking her head in disbelief, May stepped forward, staring at the phallus, still held aloft, straps dangling from the permanently erect tool.

 

"Why does a teacher have a dildo in her desk?" Michelle asked doubtfully.

 

All eyes on her, Natasha realised she had slipped up, momentarily floundering:

 

"It’s… an instructional tool! For... demonstrating proper condom application."

 

Seeing Michelle's unconvinced expression, the fake-teacher hardened:

 

“Hands on the desk girls: bend and spread.”

 

Leaning forward, all three girls bent over their individual desks, plastic squeaking as one by one they presented their slender bodies.

 

Stepping over to May, the bleached blonde reached for her wide womanly hips:

 

"Wuh-what's happening now??" May stuttered in disbelief as the teacher strapped the dildo around her still tended core.

 

"Well it's like you said May, I'm a temp. These girls need instruction from a true authority figure.”

 

May shook her head in disbelief, responding shrilly:

 

“That is so not me! I mean, for all I know Peter actually is -Ugh!“

 

Snapping the straps tight around pale thighs, May whined, tensing as the harness dug into her core, the base pressing against the redhead’s naked pussy:

 

“-Then its about time you learnt.”

 

Standing in front of the girls, Natasha clapped her hands, regaining their attention:

 

“Now, I am assuming at least one of you is still a virgin. So lets leave that awkward fumble for the back of a Quarterback’ Camaro shall we?”

 

“Ms. Rushman?” the blonde girl stuttered nervously.

 

“Yes Betty?”

 

“If you’re not going to take my… why’d you need the dildo?”

 

Ignoring the question, Natasha slunk along the line of bent over girls: dropping Betty’s flimsy shorts, flipping up Liz’s denim skirt and finally tugging down Michelle’s panties.

 

Staring through the lens of her old fashioned glasses at the row of three nervous bottoms bobbing in front of her, May swallowed in anticipation: How could a cock this big fit into those sweet little ass’s??

 

“Ms. Rushman… don't you think they've learnt enough for today?”

 

Turning to May, Natasha smiled dangerously, leading the older woman up behind the nearest girl:

 

“Let’s just feel this out, okay?”

 

The redhead nodded slowly, the Teacher placing her hands on a pert behind.

 

“Come on…” Michelle muttered, her usual cool facade momentarily slipping: “Just get it over with!”

 

Walking May around the girl, Natasha guided the woman even as she reassured her intended target:

 

“Don't worry MJ; girl's your age have nice, pliable anal cavities, but of course you know that...”

 

Michelle swallowed, May’s cock bobbing before her nervous face: “Sooo not the issue.”

 

Liz smirked beside her:

 

“What, are you scared?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then prove it, put your money where your mouth is…”

 

Reaching forward, the Valedictorian lifted the tool to her lips, blowing on the sleek rounded tip before enthusiastically taking the end into her mouth. Opening wide, Liz sucked the dark rod down her throat.

 

Watching in amazement, May made eye contact with the naughty girl, big brown orbs staring lustfully back at her. Legitimately impressed by her daring, Natasha watched the girl insistently lather the shaft with her saliva; she’d been on this rodeo before.

 

Sucking the phallus between plump lips, Liz glanced over at Michelle teasingly, her rival scowling back.

 

Mouth forming a tight seal, the brunette slurped the shaft up and down until it was nice and slippery. Deciding she had done enough, May pulled away, the dildo coming free with a wet pop.

 

“There,” Liz purred playfully: “I got it ready for you…”

 

Growling, Michelle raised her behind; the invitation clear. Natasha smiled wickedly; trust the rebellious kid to rise to the bait.

 

Guiding May into position once more, Natasha lined up the dildo before parting sweet brown cheeks:

 

Leaning into May’s ear, the teacher whispered suggestively:

 

“Now teach MJ a lesson about hiding things up her butt!”

 

Genuinely curious, May slipped between tense globes, eyes focused on her prize:

 

Moaning softly, Michelle cringed as the Aunt’s long finger brushed her starfish before wiggling its way determinedly into her tight back passage; so much for that personal boundary. Soon the redhead was sliding in and then quickly out of her small, brown exit.

 

The brunette's forehead crinkled, frowning with each invasion; it felt soo wrong. And yet…

 

"Is that ok?” May asked, coming to a rest with her digit buried in the brunette's butthole; concern colouring her growing infatuation:

 

“Does it hurt?"

Michelle shook her head, gritting her teeth; she would not show her friends weakness. Continuing experimentally, May’s digit disappeared and reappeared, white skin swallowed by the girl’s tight brown ring.

 

"Ahhh, oh oh, you're relaxing a little!" 

 

May cried out, leaning into their awkward position to get a better look, her free hand grasping the brunette’s back, fingers tangling in her shirt.

 

Wondering whom was actually learning the lesson, Michelle groaned in disbelief as suddenly there were two intruders; two long, slender fingers in her asshole, spreading her, jiggling soft cheeks apart. For the aloof rebel this was more than just uncomfortable, being publicly sodomised was literally the opposite of rebellion! Yet the brunette willed herself to relax: She had to pretend not to care.

"Oh, wow..." May gasped, twisting and scissoring her digits in Michelle’s asshole, making sure the girl was good and ready for her dangling cock.

Feeling those fingers withdraw, Michelle exhaled shakily. Then she felt it: The cool, slippery head of the fat strap-on Liz had so recently lubricated, now being rested against her tiny little anus. 

 

The brunette swallowed; trying to send her heart back down from where it had leapt up in her throat.

 

Kneeling in front of Michelle’s desk, Natasha met the girl’s wide eyes, the blonde smiling condescendingly as she spoke:

 

“Relax, ‘MJ’. Show me you can take it like a big girl!”

 

“I’ll show You-Uhh, Uggghhhh!!”

 

Before she could retort, May leant in, rolling her hips forward and spearing into the teenager's tight rosebud.

"UGH! Oh come on!” Michelle yelped, screwing her eyes shut as the inexperienced redhead jammed the dildo halfway into her unfortunate pooper.

 

Eyes wide with amazement, May wriggled her hips, watching the cute rump below shake on the end of her shaft. Of course it was hurting; the dildo was just too big for Michelle's tiny frame, slowly stretching her open, cheeks warping centimetres apart; plastic head pushing against her clenched insides.

 

Watching with undisguised amusement, Natasha saw every twitch on Michelle’s stubborn face as May pressed the shaft deep into the slender girl's booty, the brunette biting her lower lip as it sank, jerking as the plastic toy burrowed into her rectum. For once the ex-Avenger was on top; for once the mission required a show of strength, not weakness. Pressing her thighs together, suppressed her growing excitement. It was good to be on the other end for a change.

 

Staring determinedly back at her teacher, Michelle concentrated on breathing, on anything that distracted her from the blonde’s smug face; she would not give her the satisfaction.

 

Nodding to May, Natasha smiled encouragingly:

"Go for it!” 

 

Feeling May tugging the dildo backward Michelle shuddered in relief; feeling every inch give way to her stretched bowel. The brunette smiled weakly, rising a little from the desk. The teacher had given in just in time; any longer and she'd have been in real- 

 

“Not so bad… Ungh!” Michelle gasped again, and then her gasp rose to a moan; a cry of pain and pleasure as May thrust forward; splitting her open once more. It was slow and uncomfortable and once again Michelle almost surrendered; the carnal submission messing with her head. Bowing down onto the desk, the girl concentrated on not giving in.

Rolling her hips, May slowly slipped the phallus back and forth, loving the sight of the slender shaft disappearing between pert brown globes. The brunette shuddered; trapped between table and Aunt, nerve endings flaring maddeningly in her sore ass. Somewhere in Michelle’s addled brain a switch was being flipped back forth, playing havoc with her feelings and desires. Caught between pain, anxiety and lust. For a moment she was livid; things were hardly going her way.

 

“How do you feel??” Natasha murmured, genuinely impressed by the teen’s resistance, so aware of the effects of such a sodomy.

 

“Stuffed!” Michelle cried, glaring back at the blonde as May’s womanly thighs pressed against her young behind.

 

Shifting again, the dildo plunged another inch into Michelle’s heaving abdomen:

 

“Arrgh!” the brunette gasped yet again, eyes rolling, biting her lip as a wave of feeling threatened to overwhelm her.

 

“Then that’s enough,” Natasha snapped, instructing the redhead as she abruptly stood up.

 

Reversing, May tugged away the dildo with a pop, Michelle gasping as she was suddenly empty, attempting to find her breath. 

 

Natasha smirked, enjoying taking the girl’s orgasm away: If Michelle wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of her submission, Natasha would settle for the girl also getting no satisfaction.

 

“C level work Ms. Jones.”

 

Gasping for breath, Michelle stumbled up from her desk, panting as she tried to right herself:

 

“C-can I go?!” 

 

“No, you will watch as Liz shows you how its done.”

 

Moaning, Michelle flounced to the back of the classroom. Slumping into a seat too quickly the brunette shuddered, her throbbing behind a reminder of how close she’d come to submitting to the Teacher and the Aunt. Crossing her arms, the rebellious student slid down in her chair, face flushed: One more thrust and she would have been putty in their hands.

 

Moving on to the older girl, May stared down at Liz’s plump round bottom, trying to be more supportive:

 

“ Now just, just try to loosen up okay? You know, loose goosy-“

 

Twisting to face the anxious redhead, Liz smirked:

 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Parker; this is not my first time…”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Natasha instructed May to begin.

 

Feeling more courageous, May slipped her hands around more voluptuous globes, parting them to take aim at her true target:

 

“Mmmmm!”

 

Liz moaned as gentle hands lifted her hips backward, the brunette gasping wantonly as her asshole was impaled on the slender dildo.

 

Clinging onto the desk, her big brown eyes widened as May sank several inches of the dildo into her behind. However, instead of repelling, the brunette took a shuddering breath and pressed backwards.

 

Amazed, May watched as the Valedictorian visibly relaxed onto the shaft. Swaying her hips, Liz’s bottom swallowed several inches of hard plastic cock.

 

Smiling, Liz breathed deeply, adjusting to her gradual sodomy. Using this calming technique, the girl soon took more of the heavy shaft. Impressed, Natasha and the girls watched her take it like a pro. 

 

May paused, her own arousal only growing at the sight of this alluring self-sodomy. 

 

Natasha instantly recognised the look of pure gleeful lust on the girl’s attractive face, Liz biting down on her pouting lower lip as she stared back at the fake teacher; this Valedictorian had a kinky side. It made sense, popular girls draw a lot of attention horny boys are happy to provide. Liz however, seemed to take it all in stride.

 

So May kept pressing, amazed when her hips squeezed against the girl’s dildo stuffed cheeks; 9 inches now all the way inside that mouth-watering black ass.

 

“OOhhh yessss…” Liz hissed enthusiastically, wriggling her hips as she revelled in her inner fullness, May’s crotch slapping against her behind to send shockwaves through the brunette’s core.

 

Taking a few moments to let the realisation sink in, May balked as the girl began to slide forward, only to begin pumping her own vulnerable ass back against the redhead’s cock. Undulating against the small desk, Liz rolled her hips, snaking her ass onto the hard shaft as she groaned in deep pleasure.

 

Holding still against the onslaught, May watched in awe as the beautiful girl’s fleshy cheeks reverberated with each self inflicted thrust, black hair whipping around as she steadily pumped into her own ass. Back flexing with each smooth stroke, Liz’s big chest jiggled under her loose blue top. Utterly amazed, Betty watched open mouthed as she followed her idol’s every move, blue eyes shifting like a spectator at a tennis match as Liz wantonly pumped back and forth.

 

“Good Girl!” Natasha drawled, similarly surprised by the ‘good girl’s’ sudden turn.

 

Taking no notice, Liz concentrated on her fast approaching high, brow knitting as she twisted and rolled her agile hips, stretching her innermost muscles to accommodate every inch of the shaft making her so hot and horny. Nice and pliable, her behind easily gobbled the dildo up, anus practically sucking the phallus inside. 

 

Stroking back long dark hair, Liz grinned up at her teacher, still laid out over her desk. Raising one knee onto the wooden surface, the black girl didn’t miss a beat:

 

“Oooh Yesss! Right there!! Mmmm-thank you Aunt May-Ugh!!!”

 

The sound of May’s thighs smacking against Liz’s butt echoed around the classroom, the valedictorian using every ounce of her agility to plumb the depths of her anus; each dive making the girl moan in genuine joy.

 

As soon as May began to get into this lurid rhythm however, it was suddenly over:

 

Rising up on her tiptoes, Liz bounced on the hot shaft, not content until she had milked herself a huge delicious climax.

 

Cumming hard, the girl exhaled, eyelids fluttering as she came. Orgasmic pleasure radiating free, Liz slowed her delicious anal dance. Coming to a natural stop, she sighed in relief. Balancing once more, the brunette gracefully lifted herself from the shaft. Flipping down her skirt, Liz stretching like a satisfied cat as her onlookers stared in amazement.

 

“Good job Ms. Toomes, Natasha murmured, “ A+…”

 

“Thanks!” 

 

Glancing at her watch, Liz frowned suddenly:

 

“Shit! I mean, shoot… Ms. Rushmore, may I go?? I have calculus.”

 

Natasha blinked disbelievingly: “Of course.”

 

Liz smiled at her teacher as she grabbed her bag, heading for the door:

 

“Could I, maybe... Come back, after school? You know for more... lessons??”

 

Dumbfounded, Natasha just nodded slowly.

 

Watching the girl practically skip away, the classroom’s remaining occupants stood in shocked silence. Until they heard a small voice:

 

“Sooo… My turn??”

 

All eyes turning to the source of the meek sound, they locked onto Betty Brandt, still bent over her desk. Seeing the nervous girl still waiting patiently, Natasha awoke from her stupor. Stepping in front of the shy blonde, Natasha crouched down and addressed her more softly:

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah…” Betty murmured awkwardly:

 

“If Liz can do it, so can I!”

 

Mustering up some confidence, the blonde replied:

 

“I-it’s going to be fun!”

 

Natasha smiled at the girl’s weak facade, recognising that denial in herself. The youngest of the three, ex-Avenger couldn’t help but feel Betty was the lowest hanging fruit; though definitely the sweetest.

 

Gesticulating to May, the redhead unquestioningly stepped between the desks, so absorbed by their sordid encounter she was willing to follow any instruction the beautiful blonde teacher asked.

 

The dildo hanging between the teacher and her student, Natasha grasped the erect shaft, speaking reassuringly:

 

“let’s just, ease into it, shall we?”

 

Watching the girl’s big innocent eyes trail from hilt to tip Natasha followed her gaze, noticing several smears on the over-used plastic shaft.

 

Leaning forward the beautiful ex-Avenger opened her mouth, pressing her tongue to the hard phallus. Eying Betty suggestively, the fake teacher ran her mouth along the cock. Amazed, the blonde girl watched as her teacher took the head between plump red lips, sucking down the hard phallus.

 

Inadvertently tasting an ass cocktail, Natasha held firm, the tangy flavour of two ripe behinds hitting the back of her throat. Lips forming a perfect seal, her cheeks hollowed as she took the shaft in; swallowing nonetheless.

 

“Mmmm…”

 

Moaning huskily she pulled away, Natasha realising her gum had become stuck to the cock. Smiling naughtily the platinum blonde tugged it off, popping the pink wad back into her mouth.

 

So close to her teacher, Betty almost instinctively followed suit; slowly taking a small lick of the erect phallus. Absorbing the sharp, tart taste of her two friend’s assholes, Betty quivered, amazed to find the substance darkly appealing.

 

Beginning to lap the dildo clean, the sweet girl became engrossed in her sordid task. Natasha smirked; monkey see monkey do.

 

Joining her student, their lips met as they wrapped their mouths around the succulent prize.

 

Watching in amazement, May stood still, afraid to break the spell as the two blonde’s feasted on her big cock. Feeling such a rush of power, the redhead revelled in her newfound dominance, standing over them as they lapped away.

 

Betty barely noticed as the cock was pulled free; her teacher’s glorious lips melding with her own in a mouth watering smooch, the best she’d ever had. For once, all eyes were on her. For once, Betty was getting her teacher’s full attention.

 

Moving behind the bent over blonde, May took in her final conquest. By far the smallest, at least compared to the other girls, the Aunt was instantly charmed by Betty’s sweet round tush; with a starfish so eager to be stuffed.

 

Feeling fingers slide between her cheeks Betty immediately tensed, only for the brush of her teacher’s lips to lull the girl back into a false sense of security. Taking her head in her hands, Natasha held the blonde girl steady as May began.

 

“Mmmmm!” 

 

Kissing harder, the fake-teacher absorbed the girl’s tension; smothering Betty to allow May to ease her dildo into the blonde’s tight chute.

 

Clinging onto her teacher, the girl quickly gave in to the lurid sensations invading from both ends; one woman’s mouth against hers, another’s cock sliding into her asshole. 

 

“Ohhhh,” May moaned, “You're sooo tight!"

 

“Nnngh…” Moaning into Natasha’s open mouth, Betty wriggled awkwardly against the desk:

 

“MissSSS!” 

 

Determinedly May leant forward, resting her palms on young shoulders before thrusting her hips, one hand guiding the phallus as she penetrated her tightest asshole of the day. Practically lifting the blonde off of the desk, Betty’s feet dangled off the floor, paddling uselessly as she was speared from behind.

 

Thankfully for Betty her and Natasha’s efforts had helped to lubricate the slippery shaft; still wet with warm saliva as it slid into her ass, eyelashes flickering as she was cruelly stretched.

 

Seeing Betty’s desperate expression, Natasha felt a deep pang of empathy for the young blonde; remembering her own painful first experience: If Michelle was her rebelliousness and Liz was her lust, then Betty was her innocence.

 

Reaching under the desk, Natasha slipped her hand between the girl’s legs, lulling Betty’s prim pussy, even as she was filled to the brim:

 

“Unghh! Ahhh!” Betty squealed, feeling her teacher’s hand glide over her wet folds once more.

 

"Oh my God..." May groaned, enjoying the genuine feeling of control she had found, perhaps for the first time in 50 years. This was perfect! The Rebel had been tough and sloppy, the valedictorian a repressed slut! But this uppity blonde… She was just right…

 

“O.M.GEEEE!!”

 

Betty yelped, feeling utterly full, tight stressed, and yet totally, overwhelmingly aroused. Mentally, the blonde was in shambles; She was a good girl! And yet there was something so hot about being naughty! About being caught between the hottest parent and the hottest teacher, the centre of their attention, their desires, their lust! 

 

Watching from the back of the classroom, Michelle buried her nose in her notebook, frantically scribbling the scene before her. Going from pencil to pencil, the girl surprised herself as a hand slipped between her thighs, turned on by the lurid display.

 

"A little more..." May mumbled, lost in the moment, forcing the twice used shaft even further into the slender blonde's body. 

 

Still beneath the desk Natasha’s hand was crushed; still caught between the blonde and the rocking surface. Biting her lips, Natasha felt her resolve falter. Had she gone too far? Lost control??

 

“Mrs Parker-“

 

“-A little more!”

 

May moaned, cutting the teacher off as she changed her movement. Now pulling out of the blonde's soft grasp, Betty whined pathetically.

 

Hearing newfound need, Aunt May changed her mind, thrusting into Betty’s bottom once more and split her pale cheeks wide, the horny teenager squealing with delight as she was stuffed once more.

"I-I'm so turned on!" May yelped, staring back at the blonde teacher in utter amazement even as she began a fitful rhythm.

 

Natasha nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of the mewling girl.

 

Gripping the edge of the desk with outstretched arms, Betty bit her lip, taught against the wooden surface, the full length of the shaft twisting in her swollen ass.

 

Grinding her stimulator, May bared her teeth, releasing all her pent-up frustration, brown eyes blurring as she lost herself in sinful gluttony. Beautiful face becoming flushed, the redhead began to slice her hips back and forth, driving the dildo back and forth into the small blonde’s pooper.

 

Feeling the delicious pressure of the straps brushing against her pussy, May moaned incessantly, tossing back her long red hair as she pumped into the girl, round glasses slipping down her nose.

 

Shuddering forward in shock, Betty gasped, winded, hairband tumbling free as she was penetrated like never before, blonde locks spilling over her anguished face.

 

Caught between the desk, her teacher and Peter’s Aunt, Betty’s nerve endings tingled maddeningly in her ass. Sex pulsating with every thrust, the pounding played havoc with her feelings and desires, trapped between pain, anxiety and lust.

 

Eyes moistening, the girl cried out:

 

Ahhh! Unngh Ms, Ms Rushman!”

 

“That’s it baby,” you’re doing so well!” Natasha exclaimed nervously, holding Betty close as the redhead turned wild, pounding the blonde’s pooper with careless abandon.

 

Shifting again, the dildo plunged another inch into Betty’s heaving abdomen:

 

"Ohhhhh!" gasping, the girl’s big blue eyes rolled as the thick shaft stretched her tiny frame. Shaking, her muscles taught, the blonde began to sweat as her body was overwhelmed by the incredible sensation:

 

"I can't believe Ugh! It feels sooo… UNNGHH!!”

 

May shunted forward and the dildo went impossibly deeper, a woman’s thighs slapping against a girl’s behind.

 

Betty spasmed, hips shifting and gyrating wildly, blonde hair whipping around her head as she shuddered wildly, her teacher holding the desk steady as her bottom was violated over and over. Leaning forward, red hair spilled over Betty’s back as they melded together.

 

“It’s, it’s too much!” Betty wailed, the heat between their cores and the shaft in her guts driving the innocent blonde mad with lust.

 

Above May was also on the edge of a massive release:

 

I'm, I’m gonna cum!”

 

Don’t fight it! Natasha exclaimed, sure if the Aunt didn’t finish soon the girl would break, cradling the blonde as she stared back at the flailing redhead:

 

“You really are A WOMAN!”

 

Moving from pencil to pencil, Michelle’s surreptitious hand began to work her own core furiously beneath the desk, still sketching the erotic scene as she masturbated in the corner. Becoming distracted, the girl began to work on the teacher’s face, following the line of her red lips as she took in the blonde’s visage. Cursing, the teenager flinched, accidentally colouring her teacher’s hair red.

 

“Shit!” Michelle exclaimed, before staring more closely at her drawing. Looking up at the anxious blonde teacher, her eyes narrowed:

 

“Huh…”

 

"Arrgh! Ahh ahhh unnnggh…”

 

Betty lapsed into high, panting moans, each one driven by a shudder of May’s hips as both finally climaxed, screaming together as the dam burst between them:

 

“Ohh Yesss! YESSS! YESSSSS!!!”

 

Suddenly May bucked, arching her back and thrusting hard in time as she screamed up at the classroom ceiling; another orgasm bursting through her tired system. Forcing the strap-on deeper still, she shunted Betty against the desk, burying the shaft deep in the girl’s bowels as she came:

 

"Hhhhnnngh! Ohhhhh!!!”

 

Betty moaned, eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched as May lost control of her muscles and heaved against her, forcing the big dildo into her, filling her, stretching her ass way beyond the point of no return. 

 

Slight frame plastered tight against the table, Betty buckled, ignoring her surroundings; hugging her belly desperately. Cock swirling her battered bowels, the blonde felt her abdomen sag, climax raging as her battered pooper finally gave way.

 

Multiple orgasms burning through her core, May screwed her eyes shut, lights flaring as she was inundated with insane taboo pleasure, finally unloading at the expense of the poor pupil. Slamming forward, they yelled in tandem once more:

 

“WHAT, THE, FUU-“

 

'Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-Dr-INNNG!!’

 

….

 

Ms. Rushman?! May I be excused??!”

 

Minutes later, Betty Brandt burst through the door on shaky legs, red faced and sweaty. Having barely tugged up her skimpy shorts the blonde desperately clutched her belly, tumbling down the corridor as she ran from the classroom.

 

“Well…” Natasha said uncertainly, staring at the empty doorway, “I guess that’s the lesson over…”

 

Coming down from her climax, May straightened her glasses, redressing herself awkwardly as the teacher turned back to her:

 

“So… No more Spider-man theories!”

 

Biting her tongue, the redhead swayed, eyes wide and unfocused; mind still lost in a sea of orgasmic pleasure. Was that why she’d come here??”

 

“T-thank you, Ms. Rushmore…” May murmured awkwardly, hair still mussed as she tugged her cardigan back on.

 

Nodding, Natasha politely showed the thoroughly satisfied Aunt to the classroom door, making sure the woman was more presentable than Betty before she also left.

 

Sighing in relief; the Ex-Avenger leant against the frame; she had actually pulled this off! Sure, her solution to the Spider-Man cover crisis had been… unorthodox. But still, problem solved-

 

“Black Widow!”

 

Hearing her code name, Natasha twisted on the spot to face her accuser; suddenly realising Michelle was still standing at the back of the classroom.

 

“Oh my God!! I’m right aren’t I?!” Michelle chuckled, “You’re Natasha Romanoff!!!”

 

“Shhh!” Natasha gasped, slamming the door and crossing the classroom to confront the girl, grabbing her by the arm:

 

“What are you-“

 

“-Give it up! I figured you out!!“ Michelle exclaimed proudly:

 

“You can paint your hair blonde but I still recognise that famous ass! Maybe I was a bit slow on the uptake… Nice play btw; turning me and my friends against each other, even Aunt May!!”

 

Biting her tongue, Natasha’s eyes narrowed, her beautiful features souring. Realising she couldn’t convince the flinty girl, the Ex-Avenger decided to go for broke:

 

“You know I’m an Assassin, right?”

 

Michelle glared back dangerously:

 

“What I ‘know’ is your little scheme, hiding Spider-Man? That involves my silence. And given how horny I am right now, I don’t much feel like being QUIET!!”

 

Reeling from the girl’s assertion, Natasha blanched, the teenager striding forward:

 

“What I ‘know’ is an Avenger wanted by over 117 countries doesn’t disguise herself as some blonde bimbo at a high school unless she doesn’t want to be found.”

 

Behind hitting the desk, Natasha bit her tongue.

 

“So I figure I just got me a date to Homecoming," Michelle explained smugly:

 

“But lets see shall we? Spit!”

 

Heart sinking, Natasha returned the girl’s gum, Michelle beaming as she replaced the pink wad between her pearly teeth:

 

“Excellent! Now Bend and Spread.”

 

Swallowing her frustration, Natasha slowly turned away from the obnoxious teenager, thinking fast: 

 

If she tried to silence this annoying girl there would be an investigation. But if 'MJ' spoke up, there would be an even bigger investigation! Mind ticking over as she considered her lack of options, the blonde’s jaw tightening as she came to her own realisation:

 

There was no other option. Natasha Romanoff had to submit to a teenage girl.

 

Grinning, Michelle watched gleefully as the teacher slowly bent over, leaning on her elbows to present the girl with her sumptuous behind; tight fabric straining over delicious curves.

 

Smiling victoriously Michelle rushed forward, grabbing the still warm dildo from the adjacent desk.

 

Hearing the girl tighten those straps around her slim waist, Natasha caught Michelle’s reflection in her monitor; the intimidating rubber phallus swaying in the dark display. Bowing her head, humiliation washed over the Ex-Avenger:

 

Natasha had thought she was teaching the naive girls at Midtown high how to submit to a maturer authority. But she had been naive; ultimately Natasha would have to maturely submit. 

 

Closing her eyes, the fake-teacher arched her back, attempting to ease her tension and hold onto some dignity even as the girl hitched up her skirt to greedily grope thick flesh.

 

Practically salivating, the horny student took time to admire the finest ass she’d ever seen, trying not to hyperventilate at the mere thought that she was in control of the infamous Black Widow. 

 

Sliding her fingers through wavy blonde locks, Michelle pressed the ex-Avenger’s face against the wooden surface, enjoying her husky groan. Trailing down her back, her fingers disappeared between the twin swells of Natasha’s glorious cheeks:

 

“Mmmm… Now lets see what I’ve learnt…”


End file.
